Verde
Verde Sous (ヴェルデ, Vu-erude) ''is the Kingdom of Alpoko's Records Minister, a role which grants her responsibility for recording Corobo's reign as king. She allows the player to save their progress on the throne, as well as check the statistics of their kingdom and watch cutscenes. Verde is somewhat of a workaholic, as she takes her job very seriously. She has been a friend of Corobo's since childhood, and still wishes to maintain a friendship with him outside of her professional role. Verde has a dedicated quest line. ''Main Article: Salary Statements Appearances Verde first appears in the opening cutscene, witnessing Corobo discovering the Magic Crown alongside Howser, Pancho and Liam. Like Liam, Verde has known Corobo most of his life, and with Corobo now the king of Alpoko, she is hired as the Records Minister. At first, she is very upbeat and bubbly; she often banters with Corobo, and compliments him on taking his role seriously and looking the part. As the story progresses, Verde's tone becomes more bitter, often claiming she's too busy to talk to Corobo. As Corobo saves more Princesses, Verde shows more signs of disapproval, sometimes sending him letters criticising how much time he spends in Princess Manor as well as how much PDA he shows towards the princesses. Liam tells Corobo on one occasion that Verde thinks he is a bit of a sleaze. Her personality becomes more sarcastic and sassy over time, and she grows more distant from Corobo. Eventually she demands Corobo pay her for her work, resulting in her asking Corobo to rate her worth in "cold, hard Bol". It is suggested that Verde cares a lot for how Corobo feels about her. Verde is involved in votes on Skinny Ray and Kampbell's issues in the latter half of the story. She also reveals that she finds Onii to be very cute. Before Corobo boards his Flying Machine towards the end of the story, Verde sends a Letter of Indictment to the king via Pancho, along with seven Divorce Papers. Verde informs Corobo that the princesses are fighting over which of them is the king's favorite, and she states that his lack of responsibility for them has led her to decide to step down as Alpoko's Records Minister. If Corobo has completed Verde's Salary Statement quest line, then he may pick Verde as his one true love and take her into the Flying Machine to the World of God. In the World of God, Verde comes close to admitting her true feelings for him, before she is taken away by the Final Boss. Verde is shown to be alive and well in the credits, regardless of whether Corobo has picked her or not. She dreams of romantically staring into Corobo's eyes. She also appears in a brief after-credits scene in the NTSC version of the game, where the player has the option to save their progress and unlock Tyrant Mode. On The Throne Save The player may choose to save from one of five files. This is the only way to save. Little King's Story's save system is known for being particularly unpopular with its players, as it highlights the last used file instead of the currently loaded one, resulting in frequent accidental rewrites of other files and losing save data. Each file displays the King's name, the last-used difficulty option, whether it was the last file saved on, the amount of Bol earned, and the file's playtime. When Corobo dies outside of a King Battle, he returns to his last save. Kingdom Info The player may view a graph of Alpoko's population over the last in-game month, as well as the population of individual Jobs and the number of citizens that feel happy, meh, or detest towards Corobo. Video Archive The player may watch cutscenes from over the course of the game. This is only available after it has been purchased from the Kingdom Plan for 700,000 Bol. It is also accessible under the Key Items tab in the Inventory. Verde also gives her opinions on each event before and after it plays. Etymology Verde is the word for green in Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese. Her name is a reference to the food verde salsa, which is often prepared by sous chefs. Names in other languages The Spanish name for Verde is shared with the composer Verdi, whose music would be used in Little King's Story in the Ripe Kingdom and during the Huge Earthquake. Trivia * In one of her Salary Statement quests, Verde mentions her house being ransacked by Earthquakes. Despite this, Verde's house is never seen during the game, and she is never seen leaving Alpoko Castle. * Verde's feelings towards Corobo were planned to be shown in an unused prologue section (Chapter 0), where Verde would flirt with a scarecrow as if it were Corobo. Gallery Verde.png|Verde's in-game model Verde Letter.png|Verde's letter Category:Ministers